Touch Me
by absurdvampmuse
Summary: Beth/Daryl one shot. Takes place amid season 3, in the prison./ Beth has always expressed herself through touch and while Zach enjoys this, it is not him Beth has trouble keeping her hands from./ He didn't seem like a big talker so she tried to respect that, still unable not to touch him at times. A blush warmed her cheeks and she ducked her head, unaware of a pair of eyes on her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Waking Dead_ or any of its characters. All I own is the laptop I wrote this on and my imagination.**

 **A/N:** Once again it's been a while since I've written or posted any fanfiction. But I had a week off from work and I had so many ideas in my head that my fingers were itching to write again. It reminded me of how much I love to write and how much of a stress reliever writing really is for me. It clears my head and makes me forget about the day to day grind. It was nice to finish something again. I thought I'd post this and share it with my fellow Bethyl lovers. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

 **Touch Me**

 _And it could be me, but I think I feel his eyes on me all the time..._

Relationships. Daryl wasn't good at them. He never was a good enough boyfriend. A few nights was as long as he would allow it to go before he stopped calling back or showing interest. He blamed himself, just being wired that way. Feelings weren't his strong suit, nor was talking about them. He was a man, something that been imprinted into him from a young age. Too young. He had become hardened.

A few girls had tempted him to try, but the attempts were halfhearted. And now it didn't matter. It would be just one more person to watch out for, to worry about. Still, he envied those who managed to hold on to that form of normalcy while in this situation. His gaze lazily crept over to the youngest of the Greene girls, observing silently as she started to make her way over to the crops they had recently planted.

Beth was young and in love, or so she thought. It felt like something good to hold onto in the midst of all the blood and gore. An exciting flutter in her stomach, a breathless feeling that offered her an escape.

Zach was a little older, but more near her age than who she had found herself fantasizing about sometimes. It was an outlet for the lack of intimacy and affection she had always yearned for. Maybe more than others. _She liked to express herself in touches_. Zach, naturally, enjoyed this, as did her family and Carl. While others thought it no longer fitting in such a world and would flinch if she so much as tried.

Then there were the ones who bore it, like Daryl. He was always around. He didn't seem like a big talker so she tried to respect that, still unable not to touch him at times. Just light brushes of her fingers: a hand on his shoulder or a squeeze in his arm. It was all hard muscle beneath. Zach didn't feel like that. Not all over, like she imagined Daryl did. A blush warmed her cheeks and she ducked her head, unaware of a pair of eyes on her, squinting so that the blue in them was obscured.

Lost in her own little world, Beth didn't see Zach as he grabbed her by the arm and tugged her behind one of the forgotten vehicles. She let out a feminine squeal, expressing her surprise and joy at seeing him. Her hand was quickly clasped over her mouth, cutting off the sound so it wouldn't draw any more attention. The last thing she needed was for Maggie to act like the big protective sister. Boys were the last thing she needed to be shielded from.

Zach started off gentle and playful as he began trailing kisses on the corners of her mouth, the tip of her nose and her forehead. Her hands slipped inside his jacket and held on to the shirt he was wearing, pulling herself closer to him. At her touch, Zach lowered his head and brought his lips to hers. She opened them for him and let him swallow her moan. His lips went to the hollow in her throat next, sucking gently on the skin as his hands began to stray to places besides her face and waist.

They went further each time, but Zach would stop eventually, knowing she was too self-conscious to let it go too far out here in the open. Not that they had sex yet. There was just something that had kept her from giving in completely. Her fingers lingered nervously at the edge of his t-shirt as he began unbuttoning the top few buttons of the airy dress she had put on with her boots. Carol was doing laundry so practicality went out the window for a day. When he pulled at her dress to reveal the pastel of her bra and his other hand pushed up her skirt, she grabbed both of his hands in her own. He cupped her face, kissing her until she calmed down enough. He took advantage and pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the car, all the while whispering things in her ear that had turned from sweet nothings to something more offensive.

Using some force she pushed against him, wanting more space. "Zach, come on. This ain't the place."

"If not now then when?" he questioned her.

"Like it matters. Zach," Beth repeated his name, her tone bordering on panicked. His body felt heavy and uncomfortable against hers now.

"Come on, baby. It's not like-"

The sound of a throat clearing made her gaze jump up and Zach pause his actions. It was almost a relief to see the intimidating figure of Daryl behind them, although embarrassment overshadowed that feeling. Her hands flew to the buttons of her dress, clasping the fabric together so there was nothing to see. Yet she had to look away from Daryl's eyes. They were intruding in the best way and burned on her skin. Or perhaps it was all in her mind.

"Can I help you?" Zach asked, glancing back at the other man.

"Just cause there 'r cars don't mean 's a make-out spot."

"Looked like a good enough spot to me," Zach retorted.

Beth held her breath as she watched Daryl react to the younger boy's words. It was almost amusing how stupid he was being, considering Daryl wasn't known for his patience or sense of humor.

"That might be the problem then."

Beth reacted quickly and hooked her fingers into the sleeve of Zach's jacket as he finally completely let her go and began to turn around, wanting to face Daryl.

"Got somethin' to say, boy," Daryl added the last word with a quirk of his lips, challenging Zach to speak his mind. At least then he would possess one trait that Daryl could go from. He didn't really know the boy, but so far he wasn't impressed.

Beth shot him a look and wedged herself in between the two men. She quickly let go of Zach and began buttoning up the buttons of her dress at a rapid pace. Daryl did all he could to keep his eyes set on her face instead.

"I think we're done here. Zach," she directed, turning her body slightly only to realize that Zach's eyes were still on Daryl.

Finally he shrugged. "Not like there was anything to finish in the first place."

Beth's eyes widened slightly, but she bit her tongue and took the insult.

" 's a real charmer," Daryl remarked.

"I wouldn't throw stones if I were you. Glass house and all. He's just in a mood."

"Uh huh." Daryl hid a faint smile. "Y' missed a button," he let her know without looking at her, his feet already moving away from her and his hold just a little too tight on his crossbow.

* * *

It was a few days later when Daryl ran into the boy once again. Behind another car, out of view from anyone who wasn't walking the grounds as thoroughly as Daryl was. Only the girl pressed against the car this time had darker locks. He purposely crunched down his boots harder than he ever would, interrupting the two.

"Ah, man." Zach sighed, running a hand over his face. "Like you've never- It's the end of the world."

Daryl took a step back, having heard the faint humming and the light footsteps. He didn't bother obscuring the view from the blond girl. He hadn't been on time to do anything but break it up. It would have to do. Normally he would walk off and leave people to their own drama, especially when it didn't concern him at all. _Yet, he stayed._

The humming stopped as Beth came to a halt next to Daryl. "What's going on?" She tried to mask the hurt she was feeling, but he caught a glimpse of her shaking hands before she stuffed them in the pockets of her jacket.

"What does it look like?" Zach returned, his tone more sarcastic than she would have expected. "Making out is nice and all, but-"

Beth held up both of her hands. "Please, stop. Blaming me for your actions is cowardly."

"And thinking that you can keep a guy without sex is naïve." He raised his tone just enough to make her flinch. There was some truth to his words, but she thought there was more of a connection between them. Something that didn't depend on sex to keep it strong.

"Just cause I need more time to-"

"That's such bullshit, Beth. You were never going to put out."

"A'ight, tha's enough. Collect yer lil' friend over there and wander off," Daryl told Zach, flicking his index finger over to the girl who still stood beside the car.

"Fine. We'll continue this elsewhere," Zach said to the other girl while zipping up his jacket. "See you around, Beth."

Beth turned her head, wiping the back of her hand across her face. "Hey, Greene," Daryl purposely softened his tone and circled his fingers around her upper arm gently. She turned towards him, her arm pressing lightly against his abdomen. "The boy's a' asshole," was his meager attempt at comfort.

Beth's eyes found his in the dark, touching on his for a few silent seconds before she pulled away from him.

* * *

That night he spotted her from where he had hid himself away from the world. She sat on the hood of one of the cars, her back against the windshield and her knees pulled up. Her eyes were on the star sprinkled sky, her hands absentmindedly playing with the frayed edges of the rips at her knees. The faded jeans and oversized sweatshirt suited her in a different way than the dress and boots had.

Beth heard him approach, not doubting that his heavy steps were for her benefit so as to give her an out if she wanted one. She caught his eyes with her own, the look kind and _expectant of something neither of them could put into words yet_. The metal moved beneath his weight as he took a seat on the car as well.

"How 'r ya doin'?" Daryl didn't look at her, his hands fidgety since he had placed his crossbow on the ground earlier.

Beth shrugged up her shoulders, settling her eyes on his hands as she answered him. "I'll survive. 's just a boyfriend after all," she attempted to make light of it, although there was still a twinge inside of her when she thought of the words flung at her and how she had been in almost the exact position as the other girl a few days before.

"Your first one," Daryl assumed, merely going off his perception of her.

"No." She shifted so she was sitting up. "If you count this version of the world, yeah…" She clasped her hands together under her knees. "I expected… I don't know."

" 's not yer fault. Sex 's a big deal, I s'pose."

Interested by his seemingly indifferent answer, Beth moved her gaze up to the side of his face. "Is it to you?"

He turned his head. "Depends on who it's with."

"I've seen a lot of movies, so I want something like that. Romantic. With someone who means it, y' know."

" 'stead of the likes of me on a car." It was meant as a joke, but Beth also heard the self deprecation beneath. He probably believed it as well. "You can be my rebound," she continued the back and forth.

Daryl snorted, one hand going to the stubble on his chin. "Ya don't know what yer sayin'." He felt her move beside him and watched as she dangled her legs from the hood. She squeezed her hand in between the small space that was left between her leg and his, placing her hand flat against the metal, the side of her hand brushing his outer thigh. "You don't find me attractive." She blew at a stray strand of her hair, needing it out of her face. "Young innocent blondes not your thing."

"Careful, Greene," he warned her, although his mind had been down that road more times than he would have liked, thinking of her in the sexual way she was so playfully referring to.

He opened his mouth to retort, but her hand on his shocked him into silence. He was no stranger to the occasional brush of her fingers or squeeze of her hand, but it was never as intent as it appeared to be now. "Stop," Beth referred to his hands that he had not stopped fidgeting with since he had sat down. "We're just talkin'. The words sounded light enough, although he had noticed the difference in her breathing and the reddening of her cheeks, even in the dark.

He pulled his hand free, resting them on his lap and focusing to keep them still. "I think yer-"

"I'm what?"

She leaned in more closely and he felt her against his skin. He had to keep his hands still. Before his resolve could give way, Beth slid of the car. "I'm going to bed," were her parting words, which to him sounded like an invitation. It must have been his wistful thinking.

* * *

It was long past midnight when Beth woke with a start. Her arms and legs were trembling and her skin felt hot, hotter than usual. She looked down at the long shirt she had worn to bed, noting how in her fantasy she had also had her legs bare. She caught a glimpse of herself in the broken mirror, her coloring and hair indicative of something that had taken place in her dreams. She touched one hand to her face and pushed down the cover further with her other one.

"Ya have a nightmare 'r somethin'?"

An audible gasp escaped her without her meaning to and her eyes flew over to Daryl's form as he stood in the entryway of her cell. Pushing her locks backwards and from her face, she shook her head. "No." Her voice was a little hoarse.

He nodded and turned as if to leave. "Stay." Beth instantly bit down on her lip and closed her eyes for a second or two, wondering what she was thinking. When Daryl kept moving, she couldn't help but open her mouth once again, her actions coming from somewhere primal inside of her. "Scared?" she taunted playfully. "I'm just a girl, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on one of the bars of the cell, taking a few seconds before turning back around to look at her. _The young girl who had no idea what she was doing to him with her sensuous insinuations and big bedroom eyes_. "Careful, Greene," he repeated the warning from before, even though the edge was once again missing from the words. Probably because he didn't really mean it. Instead she excited him with her behavior. They were going tit for tat, until now. She definitely had him beat in this moment. "Go back to bed."

Beth lay back down and did as he said, _her eyes twinkling with something Daryl had never possessed._ She turned her head, holding his gaze for as long as he would allow. If this had been one of her movies, she imagined that he wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore and storm back into her cell.

He would keep one leg on the floor while he would place the knee of his other on the bed, nudged in between her legs. Then he would lean in, his eyes touching her everywhere before he would grab her face and kiss her. It would be sensual and cause her toes to curl. Her hands would disappear beneath his vest, her fingers pressing against his abdomen as if she was exploring. Each touch would elicit a different sound from him and one of his hands would slide down and bundle her shirt up against her bare stomach. She would feel him tremble with his need to touch her, recognizing it because it reflected her own desire.

" 's better than those movies y' like," he would whisper against her ear and then he would exit the room, leaving her breathless and speechless.

The fantasy would be enough to get her through the night

But in real life she didn't think she could just let him walk out like that. _She would give in to him completely._

* * *

 ** _Please review?_** I always enjoy reading and reviewing the work of others, so I would appreciate it if you left behind your thought on this story? I am a sucker for the tension between Daryl and Beth, so if you know of any good stories on here that I might have missed, please add that to your review. Have a good weekend!


End file.
